graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakiev
Zakiev (Zak-eye-iv), more commonly known as Chiang, is a prominent member of the Graal Military Community, most notable for being an officer in the State's later eras, and leading The May 21st Movement. Zakiev has played a key role in the development and advancement of multiple famous and forgotten guilds through the duration of his career. The State Zakiev was introduced to GraalOnline Classic by a friend in 2012, who's player name is Sneezy, the leader of the 1k Guild "House". Sneezy mentored Zakiev, teaching him the basics of the game. Sneezy and Zakiev's friendship slowly drifted away overtime, leaving Zakiev to wonder. After amassing a certain amount of kills deemed "pro-worthy" Zakiev quit the game for a year. Returning under a different account named Zodiac, Zakiev continued to pk and tower. One day, Zakiev was wondering around Graal City, and spotted a State rally being led by Sherlock. Zakiev joined the Stat, and had the most fun he'd ever had on Graal. Zakiev discovered that unlike towering, Military Guilds gave some kind of purpose, a sense of true belonging. After a couple of days, Auel left, and the State was destroyed. With nothing else to do, Zakiev once again, quit the game. Alteria Returning on an alternate account, and taking the name Zakiev, he continued to wonder. That is, until he found out that a new military had arisen, Alteria, and quickly enlisted, hoping to recapture the same feeling that he had felt in the State. Zakiev was taken in and interviewed by Xinke, who in turn gave him the Non Commissioned Officer rank of Commander. After the Alterian elections, a bunch of events occurred that I can't remember, and Alteria crumbled to the ground. Zakiev started towering and pking again. Cambria and Syrixia Throughout his time in Militaries, Zakiev observed how much power the individual officer and leader had, and how loyal their men were to them. Desiring the same kind of power and obedience, Zakiev created The People's Republic of Cambria, and gave himself the rank of Chairman. Zakiev knew nothing about leading a military, but that didn't stop him from trying. Zakiev spent weeks trying to get Cambria to function, but all he got were about five members. He theorized that if people aren't willing to join his guild by word, they'd have to join by the sword. So Zakiev contacted Arcadia's leader, Peter Rhodes, and started setting up an alliance. (To this day, I have no idea why Peter would want to ally with such a shitty guild). Peter and Zakiev both set their eyes on one target: The Federation. Both men plotted for days, but before their plans could be put into effect, Peter Rhodes vanished. Disappointed, Zakiev disbanded his guild, realizing that he could never take on a powerhouse as large as the State, even with allies. Zakiev then met a man named John Atlas. John had plans on setting up an Empire called Syrixia, and offered him an officer positoin. Thrilled, Zakiev immediately accepted,and began working with John and his cohorts. Syrixia didn't last a day. With an extremely small officer base, John left to found 221b with Sherlock. Zakiev briefly joined 221b, but got into an argument with Sherlock, resulting in him getting kicked immediately. (To be honest, this happened so long ago, that I don't know which occurred first) Bavaria Zakiev was ecstatic when he saw that the State had returned, this time under the leadership of Morzan. He immediately enlisted, but when he joined, two officers ganged up on hi, and begun to pick on him, claiming that he was an alternate account because of his stats. Zakiev grew infuriated, and inelegantly yelle:d "SHUT THE F**K UP YOU F**KING MORONS". The two officers had him kicked, Zakiev got recruited back multiple times, but those officers continued to kick him. And for the life of me, I can't remember their names. All I know is that they were both girls, had brown hair, one of them was a sergeant. One of the girls pmed him "So, what're you gonna do now? Huh?" "I'm going to make you regret kicking me, fool." "Uh huh. You do that." Seeing no other option, Zakiev decided to join Bavaria, and help them fight against the State. Peter, the leader of Bavaria remembered Zakiev, and gave him control of the Bavarian Colonial Forces, an extra guild because there were already four other regiments. He fought alongside Peter in the Bavarian-State conflict and proved to Peter that he was a competent leader. Because of this, Peter made Zakiev the first-ever Field Marshal, leader of the military. Due to such a promotion, Zakiev felt that Peter deserved something in return, so he served Peter with utter and unquestioning obedience. Not once did Zakiec complain or disagree, because he wholeheartedly believed that Peter deserved such obedience for his generosity. One day, Peter made one of the worst decisions in military history. Peter proposed to evolve Bavaria from a regular military guild, to a complete Nazi guild. Peter would be Fuhrer, the regiments would be turned into Wehrmachts, and the Central Command would be renamed to the Reichstag. Zakiev foolishly agreed with Peter, not seeing how they all could potentially be banned. With no opposition, Peter completely changed the guild, and within 24 hours, nearly everyone was banned for two thousand hours, except for Zakiev, and a select few officers. Devastated, Zakiev set out to revive Bavaria under his leadership. He was able to recruit a few people to his new guild,and even got the remaining officers to ally their old regiments to the new Command. But because of the different time zones between high ranking members, and complete lack of officers in general, the guild withered away and died. After a while, the Bavarians returned from their bans, and re-launched Bavaria. At the same time, Sherlock created the Zor Empire, and it began to quickly grow. Tensions began to rise between the two guilds, so Peter assigned Zakiev as a spy, and he infiltrated Sherlock's guild. Surprisingly enough, Sherlock welcomed Zakiev with open arms, completely ignoring that argument the last time they had met. Zakiev grew attached to Zor's member, and felt that the Empire was a more suitable home for him than Bavaria. Realizing that Zakiev had defected, Bavarian members had informed Sherlock that Zakiev was a spy, and Sherlock was infuriated. Zakiev was kicked, and his connections with both guilds had shattered. He later explained to Sherlock what actually happened, and the two became friends again. The Covenant of Exile During his time in Zor, Zakiev met Harau Exilius. Both quickly became acquainted with each other, and after the fall of the Zor Empire, Harau recruited him to his guild, the Covenant of Exile. Harau took Zakiev under his wing, training him in combat, and teaching him the history of the Graal Military. Harau constantly expressed his hatred for Auel, and Zakiev began to harbor somewhat of a hatred as well when he learned why. After Zakiev's training that the recruitment of several members, Harau decided to launch his guild. Harau's idea of the guild revolved around the creation of an academy, a training ceerre for the new blood. Unfortunately, due to the lack of dedicated membe,rs the guild plummeted, and Harau vanished. The 21st State With nothing else to do, Zakiev rejoined the State. Zakiev was first put as a Chief Warrant Officer in the Special Forces, the right hand man to the Special Forces' leader. Here, Zakiev learned the basics of off-mapping and attended expeditions alongside Arkantos, Aga, and Mika. Zakiev was later promoted to a Major, and was transferred to Kevlar's battalion. When the Military Police (Mostly Referred to as Morzan's Mall Cops) was revitalized under Morzan's control, this is when things went down. Zakiev had already opposed the idea of military police before the Mall Cops' reign of terror, because he felt that it was a waste of time, and senior officers should simply deal with the conflict. But when the Mall Cops began to run the show, Zakiev started to despise of the military police. He didn't really hate the individuals within the branch, but rather, what they all collectively made up. One late night State, General Xinke had a little too much to drin, and logged on Graal. Despite it being a lat- night State, the Mall Cops picked at him like vultures, and eventually lured his drunken self to the police station, where they had him imprisoned. Despite the Senior Officer's orders to free him, the Mall Cops stood strong, stroking their Paul Blart 'staches, patrolling the station with their segways. Zakiev saw this as a perfect opportunity to protest, and charged the police station, constantly bombing it in a pathetic attempt to free Xinke. This only furthered the gap between Zakiev's battalion and the Mall Cops's squad. Mandalorian After the dissolution of the Second Magnusian Imperia, Harau reappeared, and proposed a plan. Harau's idea was to create a small but elite force of bounty hunters, who were to be hired out by military guilds to fight alongside them. Intrigued by this new idea, Zakiev joined Harau, and the group of bounty hunters enjoyed a short period of prosperity, being hired out by a few militaires, and his bond with the group's members solidified. But as the guild progressed, Sherlock and Harau's relationship grew eversoureur. Sherlock, being a friend of Zakiev, persuaded him to leave Mandalorian. Much to the frustration of Harau and his companions, Zakiev thought that he was doing the right thing. After Zakiev's departure, members of Mandalorian slowly began to leave. The Guild eventually crumbled, and Harau once more vanished. To this day, nobody knows, or will know who Zakiev truly is loyal to; The State, or Harau. This fact is one of the multiple reasons Zakiev has never gotten a high rank in the State, or any Auelist Militaries. One senior officer even openly stated, "Sorry, we can't let you have this rank because of your affiliation with Harau". The Republic In December of 2015, the Republic was formed, and Zakiev was once more placed as a Major, and formed the Covert Operations team under Brigadier General Neos, basically a reskin of the SSF. The Covert ops were successful and lasted until the collapse of the Republic and Auel's routine departure. Askovia Since the fall of the Republic, there was a massive power vacuum that loomed over the military community. Zakiev and his close friend Regius saw this and started discussing the possibility of creating and leading a military. After hours and hours of searching for a good name, the two both agreed on the name Askovia. They spent days writing up documents on a new and unique form of a government that they were going to implement, but realized it's many flaws. So instead, they chose to stick with a dictatorship. Askovia had trouble launching at first, but it steadily began to grow. At the same time, Sherlock's guild AFO began to grow, and tensions slowly started rising. They reached their boiling point when Zakiev, Regius, and Peter all met u, and agreed to invade AFO territory, take out the guild, and take i's members. The whole plan was a failure, and the battle ended with a stalemate between the two factions. Askovia's chats soon began to clog with spam, and Zakiev grew tired. So, he resigned. The Askovians were furious, but at this point, Zakiev didn't really care. The May 21st Guerrilla Movement Ever since the Askovia incident, Zakiev had gained infamy that he was "un loyal" and only acted for his own self- interest. Sherlock saw this, and offered Zakiev a deal. Help him fight Malum, in exchange for redemption. Zakiev accepted, and was contracted by Sherlock. Zakiev founded at led the guild M21, the forefather for Sarovia. Zakiev's rebellion provided the stepping-stone that launched Sarovia into prosperity, and crushed all opposition. Despite all this, Sherlock refused to honor his side of the deal, because Zakiev didn't want any kind of involvement in Sarovia, feeling that it would further wound his already fragile relationship with his longtime friend Peter. These events would cause Zakiev to have a bitter resentment towards Sherlock throughout the rest of his time on Graal. Aurea Zakiev quit for multiple months, and returned to Graal to find Kevlar recollect a fragmented and ruined Guild, called Roman Aurea. Kevlar gathered the remaining online old officer core, such as James, Fessler, Regius, Zakiev, and created Communist Aurea. Created "The Committee of State Security", a guild responsible for Special Operations and the enforcement of military law. The Committee was a key factor in the destruction of Paw's failed Red Rebellion, and the conquest of a Drazius-led Bavaria. But after failed reforms of his department, Zakiev handed the guild to his officer, feeling humiliated. Zakiev instead willingly transferred to Macbeth's heavy infantry, but for unknown reasons, decided to leave the game completely. Category:People